


Words or Music

by iloveromance



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: I considered making this a chapter story but I ran out of ideas. Any suggestions for a sequel are appreciated if you're interested. I wrote this on a whim after watching some of the classic Jack and Jenn scenes from the Emilio/Jack/Jennifer triangle storyline.





	Words or Music

Jennifer unfastened the clip on her microphone from her shirt and sighed. Another TV story was finished. She hoped that her boss Dan would be proud of her because she could certainly use the encouragement.

She knew that the story on the virus that was spreading like wildfire through the Salem Public School District was a big one. It was the biggest story that she'd ever been assigned. It was a hot topic and nearly everywhere she went, people were talking about it. But deep down, she knew that she hadn't done her best work. She was the first to admit that since she'd begun working on the story, she'd been completely preoccupied.

How could she possibly expect Dan to be proud of her? She certainly wasn't proud of herself. He'd given her the biggest chance of her life and she'd completely blown it. She was sure that any day she'd find herself back on the street.

Determined to make things right, she walked down the hallway until she came to his office.

"Dan!" She yelled, banging on his door. "Dan, are you in there? I need to talk to you right away! It's important!"

"Something I can help you with?"

The familiar voice made her whirl around. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing, just waiting to talk to Dan the Man."

"Yeah? Well, apparently Dan the Man's not here so you'll have to come back another day."

Jack nodded. "Ah… And I gather that you want to talk to him too?"

"Yes, and I'm furious that he's disappeared! I want to talk to him about my story."

"I saw it. You were very good."

She smiled at Jack's words. He may have been a complete jerk at times, but he was her former boss and she did value his opinion. Professionally anyway."

"Thanks, but I don't think so. I was terrible."

"Now what makes you say that?"

"Well, for starters, it's true, Jack. I was awful. I wasn't into the story at all and I know how big it is. I'm surprised that Dan didn't fire me on the spot!"

"Aren't you being a little hard on yourself, Jennifer?"

"Not at all. In fact, I feel like I'm being lenient. But I can't help it, Jack! I've just been… preoccupied. I need to talk to Dan and tell him what's been going on. Even if he doesn't agree at least I'll feel better getting this off of my chest. It's been bothering me for days."

"Anything I can help you with?"

She laughed. "You? No."

"Why not?"

"Because, Jack. I-." She sighed, realizing that Dan was obviously not going to be around any time soon. She may as well talk to Jack even though she really didn't want to. He was the last person she wanted to share her problems with. But if she didn't talk to someone she'd go absolutely crazy.

"Okay, fine you win, all right?"

"Let's go over here."

"The studio? Jack, no! I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's… fine. We'll do it your way."

Reluctantly she followed him back to the studio, both thankful and disappointed that it was empty. If there had been anyone else around, she definitely would have talked to them instead of Jack.

He sat in one of the chairs that faced the news desk and motioned for her to do the same.

She sat down and sighed.

"Now, what seems to be the trouble?"

"Jack this isn't a psychiatrist session. I just need to…. vent, okay?"

"All right, so what seems to be the trouble?"

She felt like smacking the silly smile off of his face and she considered leaving but she had to say something.

"If you must know, it's Emilio."

"Ding! Ding! Ding! I knew it! I knew it had to be about him! What's your little fiancé done now?"

"Jack-."  
He threw up his hands in mock surrender. "All right, all right fine. You talk and I'll listen."

"Okay. I-I don't know what's wrong, really. I mean, I'm supposed to be happy. And I am. I'm really happy. Emilio seems to have this whole wedding planned out with a Justice of the Peace and all."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"No, not at all, but this is my wedding day, Jack! Emilio wants to get married before he goes on the road for three months with Melissa and I'm happy for him and his success. I really am."

"Go on…"

"When I told him about my promotion to Field Reporter, he didn't seem all that excited for me. In fact, he seemed kind of indifferent."

"Indifferent how?"

"Like he resents me working instead of being with him on his tour, but Jack this is my career! I'm a journalist, not a groupie!"

"A fact that I know well. And you're a very good journalist."

She smiled. "Thank you. I just wish that Emilio would realize that. And this wedding…"

"It's not what you want."

"No, not really. I've always dreamed of getting married in a church in a white dress with a long train. But I can't think about that now. This tour… it's good for Emilio.

And even though Melissa is being a bit-."

"Pushy?"

"Well, yeah… but I can't really blame her. I mean it's her success too."

"But what about you?"

She looked up in surprise. "What?"

"What about you? What do you want?"

"I just told you, Jack. I want to get married in a church in a white dress with a long train…"

"It sounds to me like you wish you were marrying someone else."

She swallowed hard. "What makes you think that?"

"Jennifer you don't need Emilio."

"Wait, Jack-."

"No, hear me out, all right? You said your career is important to you."

"Yes, very."

"Then how can you marry someone who's not supportive?"

"You're right. I want someone who's supportive of my career and my success."

"Well-I'm sure that you'll find someone when you least expect it."

She rose to her feet and walked toward him, slipping her arms around his neck. "I already have."

"Wh-what?"

She wasted no time in bringing her lips to his. "I think I know what my problem is, Jack."

He tried to pull away but her lips were still locked against his. "Wh-what would that be?"

"I think I said yes to the wrong man."

"But I haven't asked…"

"You don't have to." She said, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I've already got my answer."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I considered making this a chapter story but I ran out of ideas. Any suggestions for a sequel are appreciated if you're interested. I wrote this on a whim after watching some of the classic Jack and Jenn scenes from the Emilio/Jack/Jennifer triangle storyline.


End file.
